Volviendo a Enamorarla
by VickyRus
Summary: La vida se basa en momentos y de cómo esos momentos pueden cambiar nuestra vida para siempre. Pero que pasa si algún día no puedes recordar ninguno de ellos?/ basado en la película "THE VOW". DISFRUTEN! DEJEN REVIEWS! :)


_Capitulo 1 _

_Hoy es un día muy especial para mi, me voy a casar con la mujer mas hermosa del universo, es perfecta, se que con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, por que cada vez que la miro a los ojos me siento en las nubes, cada vez que sus labios me tocan siento que muero, cada vez que su piel roza con la mía, siento que el corazón se me va salir del pecho, se que ella es la indicada, que ella va a ser la madre de mis hijos, simplemente la amo._

Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Quinn Fabray, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, llena de sentimientos que no podía controlar, pero de algo estaba segura, amaba a su pequeña Rachel Berry.

Dos toques en su bocina fueron suficientes para que Rachel notara que la estaba esperando. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, mas aun cuando la vio salir por la puerta, deslumbrante como siempre, pero hoy era un día especial, era el día en que iba a convertirse en esposa de la actriz mas famosa del mundo.

Cuando entro en el auto con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella quede hipnotizada por unos segundos, hasta que escuche su bella voz.

R-**Ok, entonces tenes mi vestido y mis zapatos y yo tengo mi maquillaje y mi épico amor por ti.**-dijo dándome uno de sus dulces besos.

Q- **te amo**- le dije y ella sonrío, y sobre mis labios me dijo.

R-** yo también te amo mi tierno corderito. ¿Nos vamos?,sino llegaremos tarde y sabes como soy con la puntualidad**-gire mis ojos, ella es tan perfecta.

Q-**si amor, lo se.-**Arranque el auto pero no sin antes mirarla y trasmitiéndole todo lo q estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todos mis nervios. Me agarro la mano en demostración de apoyo, podía sentir como no había nada mas, solo éramos nosotras dos en el mundo, estoy tan feliz junto a ella, y se que ella siente lo mismo, este amor que siento no lo cambiaria por nada. Necesitaba que lo sepa.

Q-**Rachel… necesito que sepas algo…****cada vez que me encuentro con tus ojos****, ****este sentimiento dentro mío****, ****es casi mas de lo que puedo soportar,****cuando me tocas****puedo sentir cuanto me amas,****quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos a mi lado****, ****por siempre y para siempre.****Cada pequeña cosa que haces****, ****la suavidad de tu piel****, ****el sabor de tus besos****, ****la manera en la que me miras,****tocas cada lugar en mi corazón****, y el solo pensar que algún día puedo perderte me aterra, me llena de miedo, no podría seguir, Rachel, nunca me dejes, no lo soportaría.**- ninguna de las dos pudo aguantar las lagrimas. Nos fundimos en un abrazo que podría jurar que duro horas.

R-**Quinn, nunca me voy a alejar de ti, sabes por que?**- yo negué con la cabeza.-**por que sos el amor de mi vida, y por que se que nunca voy a sentir por nadie lo que siento por vos.**- no pude aguantar y rompí el espacio que nos separaba, bese esos labios que tan loca me vuelven.

Q-**no se como lo haces, pero****estoy siempre haces que mis miedos desaparezcan.-** dije a centímetros de sus labios y mirándola a los ojos, pude notar como sonreía.

R-**sabes que nunca querría soltar esos hermosos labios que tienes corderito, pero creo que sino nos apuramos no vamos a llegar a la iglesia**.

Q-**oh, cierto lo había olvidado.-** golpe recibido- **auch!, oye! Y eso por que?.**- mirada asesina- **oh, ya entendí. Ok, allá vamos.**- dije ya encendiendo el auto.

…

R**-¿amor?- **la mire**-¿Como es que todavía no llegamos? ¿Estas segura que vamos por el camino correcto?.** Un ruido muy fuerte fue lo ultimo que escuche y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en un hospital, conectada a un suministrador de suero, con mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Q-**Rachel**- apenas un susurro fue lo que se escucho.-**Rachel**.- de a poco mi voz se iba recuperando. Una enfermera oyó mi llamado y se acerco.

E-**Hola pequeña, trata de no moverte demasiado, tienes que quedarte quieta un tiempito mas es solo para que te recuperes bien.**

Q-**Donde esta Rachel? Donde esta mi novia? Donde esta? **Trate de reincorporarme como pude pero el dolor me detuvo, la enfermera trataba de tranquilizarme sin mucho éxito.

E-**Tranquila, ella esta siendo operada pero todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.**

Q- **Que? No, no, no lléveme con ella por favor, necesito verla**.- no pude aguantar el llanto, intente nuevamente levantarme, me incorpore en la cama, me arranque el suero de un solo tiron e hice el intento de salir de esa camilla, pero el mareo me lo impidió. La enfermera me recostó, y me coloco el suero otra vez.

E-**Tranquila Quinn, todo va a salir bien, pero necesito que te tranquilices y apenas tenga noticias de Rachel vendré directo a decírtelas si?**.- yo solo asentí, y ella se retiro.

No podía creerlo hacía minutos estábamos sonriendo, besándonos, mirándonos, yendo a casarnos, y en solo segundos todo eso se destruyo, y todo era mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sacado la vista de la carretera. No podía perderla, no puedo vivir sin ella, ella no merece estar ahí, yo lo merecía. Así mi cabeza dio miles de vueltas hasta que me quede dormida.

E- **Quinn**.- sentí mi nombre.-**Quinn despierta.**

Q- **Rachel eres tu?-** Dije todavía sin poder salir de mi estado de somnolencia.

E- **No Quinn, soy la enfermera, necesito que despiertes Rachel ya salio de la cirugía, y esta por despertar.- **dijo y lo único que se me ocurrió es levantarme mas alegre imposible de la cama hasta que los dolores me pasaron factura y los mareos volvieron.- **heey, despacio vaquera recorda que todavía tenes que cuidarte.**

Q-** si lo se, lo siento, supongo que la emoción me ataco.- **me ayudo a reincorporarme, y me sentó en una silla de ruedas para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Mis nervios por verla eran indescriptibles lo único que deseaba es que estuviera bien, y pedirle perdón una y mil veces por no haber sido capaz de cuidarla.

E- **OK, lista?-** me pregunto en la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que estaba Rachel.

Q- **si claro, pero… puedo entrar caminando? No quiero que Rachel me vea así.**- Ella solo asintió y me ayudo a pararme, cuando entramos, pude verla, tenia una venda en la cabeza, pero estaba despierta y no parecía estar mal. Nos acercamos y le dije.- Rachel.- con una sonrisa tremenda.

R- **Donde estoy? Que me paso?**- dijo muy nerviosa.

E- **Tranquila Rachel, estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente de autos.**- le dijo. Ella no me miraba como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si no le interesara que estuviera parada al lado de ella.

Q- **Rach**- la llame, necesitaba que me mirara.

R-**¿Que pasa doctora?-** me dijo, yo no lo podía creer. ¿Era una broma? Mire a la enfermera esperando una respuesta pero ella parecía mas desconcertada que yo.

Q-**Rachel ¿no sabes quien soy?- **no podía creerlo, ella no tenia ni idea de quien era yo. De repente todo mi mundo se venia abajo.

R**- ¿acaso no eres mi doctora?**- dijo. Y yo no sabia que hacer, la enfermera me tomo del brazo y me llevo afuera.

E- **Tranquila Quinn, ha perdido la memoria, no teníamos idea de que esto iba a suceder pero era una de las opciones.**

Q- **Que? Por Dios! No sabe quien soy! No tiene ni idea! Íbamos a casarnos! Y ahora no sabe quien carajo soy! Es definitivo? No va a recordar nada nunca mas?**

E-** es posible q vuelva a recordar, pero es algo casi imposible, es muy improbable.**

Q-** haré lo que sea por que vuelva a ser la misma! Lo que sea!**


End file.
